Frenzied
by Onnozel
Summary: Sasuke mengalami berbagai macam hal dalam satu hari, yang membuatnya benar-benar kacau! Mulai dari majalah dewasa yang tidak sengaja ia lihat di kamar Itachi yang terus membayangi pikirannya, hingga berurusan dengan si tidak peka, Hyuuga Hinata...
1. Chapter 1

"Oi, Itachi," Ujar Sasuke sambil mengetuk pintu kamar kakak laki-lakinya.

"Masuk." Ujar Itachi, yang sedang duduk didepan meja belajarnya, sambil membaca sebuah novel. Nada bicaranya terdengar kesal, sepertinya dia tidak suka diganggu saat sedang membaca novel.

"Lain kali, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu masuk kalau kau tidak memanggilku 'kakak'"

Sasuke mengabaikan omongan kakaknya itu, dan lalu berbaring di kasur Itachi yang baru dibereskan.

"Hei, jangan memberantakkan kasurku,"

"Nanti bisa dibereskan lagi kan, cerewet." Sasuke berkata sambil mencari posisi yang paling nyaman menurutnya. Setelah Sasuke berguling untuk beberapa kali, Itachi lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya,

"Kau pasti malas membereskan kasurmu sendiri,"

Ujar Itachi sambil kemudian bergegas keluar kamar,

"Aku akan rapikan kasurmu, lalu setelah itu keluarlah dari kamarku."

Dan Itachi menutup pintu kamarnya.

Bisa dipastikan, Itachi merasa terganggu saat Sasuke masuk ke kamarnya dan memberantakkan kasurnya secara semena-mena.

Ya, Sasuke memang paling malas beres-beres, terutama membereskan kasurnya sendiri. Padahal, dia lebih menyukai kasur yang rapi daripada yang berantakan. Setiap bangun tidur dan kasurnya berantakan, pasti Sasuke akan melanjutkan tidurnya di kamar Itachi yang selalu dibereskan oleh pemiliknya.

Saat Sasuke berganti-ganti posisi, tiba-tiba saja dia merasa punggungnya menimpa sesuatu.

Sasuke kemudian bangun dari posisi tidurnya, lalu menggapai benda yang tadi mengganjal di punggungnya.

'...Majalah?' Batin Sasuke, dan lalu kemudian membalikkan majalah itu dan melihat covernya.

Dalam sekejap,

wajah Sasuke bersemu merah, dia langsung membanting majalah itu ke ujung kasur,

"Ma-Majalah dewasa...!"

* * *

Frenzied

Main Characters: Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata  
Rating: T

_Characters on this fanfiction,  
__are under Masashi Kishimoto's rights._

* * *

Sasuke mendengar bunyi langkah Itachi yang berjalan mendekat, lalu dengan secepat kilat, Sasuke mengambil kembali majalah yang baru saja dia lempar dan menaruhnya di tempat dimana dia menemukannya.

Sasuke kembali ke posisinya semula tepat sepersekian detik sebelum Itachi membuka kamar. Dalam hatinya, Sasuke menarik nafas lega!

"Sudah kubereskan, Sasuke. Sana, kembali ke kamarmu."

Sasuke lalu bergegas menuju ke kamarnya, dan melewati Itachi yang berdiri didepan pintu.

"Kau mau pergi begitu saja?"

"Iya, iya. Terimakasih, Itachi." Dan lalu Sasuke berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya.

Itachi hanya menatap adiknya itu dengan tatapan kesal, lalu menutup pintu kamarnya dengan perlahan, dan kembali melanjutkan membaca novelnya.

Begitu sampai di kamarnya, Sasuke langsung duduk dipinggir kasurnya. Percaya atau tidak, Sasuke baru pertama kali melihat foto... Ehm, foto seorang cewek yang hampir tidak berpakaian.

Biar bagaimanapun juga, Sasuke murni seorang laki-laki. Dan seorang remaja. Cowok mana yang tidak akan bereaksi kalau melihat 'yang aneh-aneh'?

Sasuke lalu meninju wajahnya sendiri,

'Lupakan, baka. Lupakan apa yang baru kau lihat.' Sasuke berkata pada dirinya sendiri dalam pikirannya.

Sasuke lalu berbaring di kasurnya yang sudah dirapikan oleh Itachi. Namun, biarpun sudah hampir setengah jam berbaring diatas ranjangnya, Sasuke tidak dapat melanjutkan tidurnya. Matahari yang bersinar terik membuat temperatur kamar Sasuke jadi agak panas.

Tapi Sasuke tetap tidak menyalakan _air conditioner _yang terpasang di kamarnya. Panasnya cuaca hari ini masih bisa Sasuke hadapi. Yang sukar dihadapi Sasuke saat ini adalah rasa bosannya sendiri.

Ditambah lagi, saat Sasuke mengecek kulkas, didalamnya tidak ada minuman dingin kesukaannya. Sasuke pun berniat untuk pergi ke minimarket untuk sekedar mengganti suasana, sekaligus membeli minuman kesukaannya, jus tomat.

Sasuke pun bergegas keluar rumah, tanpa memberitahu Itachi terlebih dulu. Sasuke mengeluarkan sepeda-nya, dengan alasan malas berjalan kaki. Sasuke pun menaiki sepedanya sambil mencari jalan yang teduh. Saat berbelok di tikungan, Sasuke baru ingat ada mesin otomat yang posisinya tidak sejauh minimarket. Dan yang paling penting, disana ada jus tomat yang saat ini sangat Sasuke inginkan.

Sasuke pun mengarahkan sepedanya kearah tempat dimana mesin otomat itu berada, yaitu di persimpangan jalan yang sebentar lagi akan Sasuke lewati.

Dan saat Sasuke sudah dekat dengan persimpangan itu, Sasuke melihat seseorang sedang berlutut didekat mesin otomat, sambil menggapai-gapai sesuatu yang sepertinya jatuh kebawah mesin itu.

Sasuke berniat menghiraukan orang itu. Tapi ternyata, Sasuke mengenalnya.

Orang itu... Memiliki rambut panjang berwarna biru gelap, berkulit putih cerah, dan jelas sekali bahwa orang itu adalah teman sekelas Sasuke, yang bernama Hyuuga Hinata.

Tapi apa yang dia lakukan disana?

Sasuke segera memarkir sepedanya. Dan saat itulah cewek itu menyadari bahwa ada Uchiha Sasuke dibelakangnya.

"A-Ah! Uchiha-kun, se-selamat siang..." Hinata menyapa Sasuke sambil tetap pada posisinya.

"Sedang apa kau...?"

Seharusnya Sasuke tidak bertanya. Tapi, mungkin ini karena efek musim panas. Cewek itu memakai baju musim panas dan rok berbahan tipis yang panjangnya hanya selutut. Saat cewek itu berlutut dan membungkukkan badannya, otomatis rok-nya sedikit terangkat.

"T-Tadi koinku jatuh, a-aku bisa meraihnya sedikit lagi..."

Dan Hinata justru semakin merendahkan badannya, membuat roknya semakin terangkat. Dan tanpa diduga... Sasuke kalang kabut melihatnya. Seharusnya Sasuke tidak bereaksi terhadap hal seperti ini. Tapi tiba-tiba... Sasuke teringat majalah yang tadi dia lihat di kamar Itachi!

"Ba-Baka!" Sasuke berseru dengan nada suara yang agak terdengar panik,

"Kau minggir saja, Biar aku yang ambil."

Sasuke lalu ikut berlutut di samping Hinata, dan meraba-raba untuk mencari koin yang jatuh itu. Karena merasa mengganggu, Hinata langsung berdiri tanpa berkata apapun. Dan untunglah, setelah beberapa detik, koinnya ditemukan.

Sasuke lalu menoleh keatas, sambil memperlihatkan koin yang baru saja dia temukan pada Hinata.

Dan tiba-tiba, Sasuke kembali kalang kabut. Sasuke sekilas melihat 'sesuatu dibawah rok Hinata' saat sedang menoleh kearah Hinata yang sedang berdiri disampingnya.

"Baka! Jangan berdiri disebelahku!" Sasuke langsung berseru panik, sambil bergegas berdiri.

Hinata langsung mundur beberapa langkah, lalu ikut panik, "Ma-maaf!"

Dia panik karena Sasuke tiba-tiba berseru padanya.

Sasuke lalu merasa bodoh. Gara-gara tidak sengaja melihat majalah dewasa, lalu dia jadi kalang kabut oleh seorang cewek yang bahkan tidak melakukan apapun padanya.

"Ini." Sasuke lalu menyodorkan koin itu dan sekuat tenaga melupakan apa yang baru dia lihat. Hinata mengambilnya dengan hati-hati lalu tersenyum kecil pada Sasuke,

"Te-terimakasih... Maaf merepotkan..."

"Hn." Sasuke bergumam kecil.

Setelah itu, Hinata memasukkan koin itu kedalam mesin otomat, membeli sekaleng minuman, lalu pergi kearah yang berlawanan dengan rumah Sasuke. Sebelum itu, Hinata kembali mengucapkan terimakasih, dan Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan mengangguk satu kali.

Sasuke lalu mengeluarkan beberapa koin dari kantungnya, dan membeli jus tomat kesukaannya. Saat Sasuke baru saja memasukkan satu koin kedalam mesin itu, tiba-tiba rintik hujan turun, dan serta merta menjadi hujan ringan.

Karena insiden koin tadi, Sasuke tidak memperhatikan bahwa cuaca tiba-tiba menjadi mendung.

Di musim panas seperti ini, cuacanya memang kadang sulit ditebak.

Sasuke awalnya tidak peduli. Tapi saat Sasuke menekan tombol mesin otomat dan jus tomat menggelinding keluar, disaat yang bersamaan hujannya menjadi tambah deras. Tapi Sasuke tidak berniat menunggu hujannya berhenti. Sasuke pun memasukkan jus tomat itu kedalam keranjang sepedanya. Saat baru saja Sasuke ingin menaiki sepedanya, tiba-tiba Hinata datang kembali, dan kemudian berteduh didekat mesin otomat itu yang memang memiliki atap untuk menangkal hujan.

"Ku-kukira kau sudah pergi..." Hinata berkata dengan napas tersengal-sengal. Sepertinya dia belum berjalan begitu jauh, dan dia kembali kesini karena hujan tiba-tiba turun deras.

Sasuke lalu melihat Hinata sebentar, dan matanya terpaku pada baju Hinata yang basah karena hujan. Baju musim panasnya yang tipis, menjadi agak transparan karena dibasahi air hujan.

Dan apa yang seharusnya ditutupi oleh baju itu... Kini terlihat jelas oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke lalu membuang mukanya. Dan kembali meninju mukanya. Dia melihat apa yang seharusnya tidak ia lihat!

"A-Ada apa, U-Uchiha-kun?" Hinata bertanya dengan ragu-ragu. Saking tidak pekanya, Hinata tidak sadar bahwa penampilannya saat ini terhitung provokatif.

Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepala. Tadinya mau meninggalkan Hinata disana sendirian. Tapi... Entah kenapa sekarang Sasuke merasa berdosa padanya.

"Dimana rumahmu?" Sasuke bertanya balik pada Hinata.

"Se-sepuluh menit dari sini..." Hinata menjawab sambil menunjuk kearah jalan menuju rumahnya, yang berlawanan dengan arah menuju rumah Sasuke. Hujan deras membuat mereka berdua tidak bisa bergerak dari sana, dan tidak ada diantara keduanya yang membawa payung. Jelas saja, cuaca tadi begitu cerah. Tidak ada yang menduga bahwa hujan akan turun.

Sasuke sebenarnya bisa saja menerobos hujan ini dan langsung pulang dengan sepedanya. Rumahnya hanya tiga menit dari sini kalau ditempuh dengan sepeda. Namun... Sasuke tidak bisa membiarkan Hinata begitu saja.

Ditambah lagi, Hinata tidak sadar bahwa lekuk tubuhnya tercetak jelas oleh bajunya yang basah, membuat akses Sasuke untuk 'melihatnya' pun semakin mudah. Sasuke akhirnya berbicara pada Hinata tanpa menoleh padanya,

"Kau ikut aku saja."

Sesaat setelah Sasuke berkata demikian, dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam pikirannya. Dia tidak sempat merangkai kata-kata yang tepat untuk diucapkan. Dan untungnya, Hinata menangkap perkataan Sasuke itu dengan ringan.

"Ru-rumahmu dekat...?"

"Cuma tiga menit dari sini."

Hinata lalu terlihat agak bingung, dan kembali bertanya, "Me-memangnya... Tidak merepotkan?"

Sasuke berpikir sebentar. Merepotkan sih, tidak. Yang terpenting adalah Sasuke tidak terjebak disini bersama Hinata yang basah kuyup untuk waktu yang lama.

"Tidak sama sekali,"

Sasuke lalu menerobos hujan dan mengambil sepedanya yang ia parkir dipinggir jalan, dan menduduki sadel sepedanya,

"Cepat naik."

Hinata terlihat ragu-ragu, "T-terimakasih, ta-tapi..."

"Cepat! Kau harus segera ganti baju, baka!" Sasuke tanpa sadar berseru pada Hinata, dan suaranya mengalahkan deru hujan yang deras. Spontan, wajah mereka berdua memerah. Sasuke tanpa sengaja meneriakkan pikirannya!

_Lalu, apa yang terjadi setelahnya?  
__Bersambung ke chapter 2!_

* * *

_A/N: Bisa dilihat dari judulnya... Fic ini menceritakan satu hari dalam hidup Sasuke yang penuh dengan hiruk pikuk.  
Maaf kalau ceritanya agak kurang dapat dimengerti... Udah gitu OOC lagi -_-v_

_Dan cerita ini cuma terdiri dari dua chapter, yang berarti akan selesai di chapter depan.  
_

_Terimakasih sudah membaca!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Sasuke berpikir sebentar. Merepotkan sih, tidak. Yang terpenting adalah Sasuke tidak terjebak disini bersama Hinata yang basah kuyup untuk waktu yang lama._

_"Tidak sama sekali,"_

_Sasuke lalu menerobos hujan dan mengambil sepedanya yang ia parkir dipinggir jalan, dan menduduki sadel sepedanya,_

_"Cepat naik."_

_Hinata terlihat ragu-ragu, "T-terimakasih, ta-tapi..."_

_"Cepat! Kau harus segera ganti baju, baka!" Sasuke tanpa sadar berseru pada Hinata, dan suaranya mengalahkan deru hujan yang deras. Spontan, wajah mereka berdua memerah. Sasuke tanpa sengaja meneriakkan pikirannya!_

* * *

Frenzied  
Chapter 2  
_  
_

_Characters on this fanfiction,  
are under Masashi Kishimoto's rights._

* * *

Hinata lalu tersadar bahwa bajunya basah kuyup, dan apa yang ada dibawah bajunya tercetak jelas. Hinata langsung menutupinya biarpun tahu bahwa Sasuke sudah melihatnya.

"Ma-maaf..." Hinata menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"...Sudahlah. Cepat naik." Sasuke kembali menyuruh Hinata untuk duduk di boncengan sepedanya. Hinata pun duduk di sadel boncengan di belakang Sasuke, lalu menggenggam ujung kaus Sasuke, sebagai pegangannya.

"Pegangan yang benar, baka." Ujar Sasuke pada Hinata yang sedang duduk dibelakangnya.

"Ta-tapi..."

Sasuke lalu mengeraskan suaranya, "Pegangan yang benar!"

"Ba-baik!" Hinata selalu takut pada suara Sasuke yang terdengar seperti bentakan. Padahal sebenarnya Sasuke mengeraskan suaranya untuk menutupi nada bicaranya yang berantakan. Hinata pun melepaskan genggamannya pada kaus Sasuke dan lalu memeluk punggung Sasuke yang lebar. Tangan Hinata tidak cukup panjang untuk memeluk Sasuke, sehingga dia pun memajukan posisi duduknya agar bisa berpegangan dengan sempurna.

Tapi justru, dada Hinata jadi menempel pada punggung Sasuke. Pada awalnya Sasuke tidak menyadarinya, tapi begitu Sasuke mulai mengayuh sepedanya, pegangan Hinata semakin erat. Semakin lama Sasuke makin merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menempel di punggungnya. Tapi Sasuke tidak berpikir yang aneh-aneh saat itu, karena sedang mengayuh sepedanya dibawah hujan dalam kecepatan tinggi.

Dan tepat tiga menit kemudian, Sasuke dan Hinata serta sepedanya sampai dirumah keluarga Uchiha dengan selamat.

Hinata turun dari sepeda dan berdiri di teras depan, menunggu Sasuke masuk duluan ke dalam rumah. Sasuke lalu memarkir sepedanya dan menghampiri Hinata yang masih berdiri didepan pintu masuk, dan kemudian membuka pintu masuk rumahnya yang tidak terkunci.

"Pe-permisi..." Hinata lalu memasuki pintu itu setelah Sasuke masuk kedalam rumah. Hinata memang orang yang sopan, apalagi sekarang dia sedang berkunjung ke rumah laki-laki.

Tiba-tiba Hinata teringat, Sasuke hanya tinggal bersama kakaknya disini. Orangtua Sasuke tinggal di luar negeri, sama halnya seperti orangtua Hinata.

Melihat keadaan rumah yang sepi, Hinata berasumsi bahwa dirumah ini cuma ada mereka berdua.

Karena agak segan, Hinata memperlambat langkahnya.

"Sedang apa kau?" Sasuke bertanya pada Hinata yang terdiam di pintu masuk. Sebisa mungkin, Sasuke tidak melihat kearah Hinata sebab baju Hinata basah sekali sekarang, segalanya terlihat jelas kali ini.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa..." Hinata lalu berjalan membuntuti Sasuke tanpa berkata apapun. Hinata khawatir nada suaranya yang gugup akan terdengar aneh di telinga Sasuke.

Sasuke berjalan menaiki tangga menuju ke lantai dua, sedangkan Hinata mengikuti dibelakang Sasuke.

Hinata berjalan dengan canggung dibelakang Sasuke. Sebab, ini baru pertama kalinya Hinata datang kerumah seorang laki-laki, ditambah lagi, yang tinggal tanpa orangtuanya. Tapi Hinata percaya, kalau Sasuke itu orang yang baik. Ya, orang yang sangat baik. Dan tidak akan melakukan macam-macam kepadanya.

Sedangkan, Sasuke juga baru pertama kalinya mengajak seorang cewek untuk datang kerumahnya. Dan untunglah, Sasuke tidak berpikir yang aneh-aneh saat ini, biarpun beberapa saat yang lalu pikirannya masih kacau.

Sesampainya didepan kamar Sasuke, kecanggungan Hinata semakin bertambah.

_CKLEK_

Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya dan membiarkan pintu itu terbuka. Sasuke lalu masuk dan membuka lemarinya, mencari sebuah kaus lama yang bisa dipakai oleh Hinata. Dan beruntung, Sasuke menemukan sebuah kaus yang tidak berukuran terlalu besar; meskipun sebenarnya masih terlalu besar untuk ukuran Hinata.

Sasuke pun menyerahkan kaus itu pada Hinata tanpa melihat kearahnya dan tanpa berkata apapun.

"Te-terimakasih..." Hinata berkata pelan, lalu mengambil kaus berwarna biru gelap itu dari tangan Sasuke dengan hati-hati.

Sasuke kemudian mengambil satu kaus dan celana untuk ia pakai. Karena tadi hujan-hujanan, Sasuke juga ikut basah kuyup.

"Kau ganti disini saja, aku yang diluar." Ujar Sasuke sambil berjalan kearah pintu kamarnya, dan kemudian menutup pintu itu sebelum Hinata sempat berterimakasih sekali lagi.

Hinata lalu terdiam sebentar, sebelum mulai melepas bajunya. Dia merasa canggung kalau harus menanggalkan seluruh bajunya di kamar seorang cowok yang bahkan belum ia kenal baik. Tapi saat melihat pakaiannya yang jadi transparan karena basah, wajah Hinata kembali memerah. Dan dalam hati, Hinata bersyukur karena Sasuke berlaku baik padanya, meskipun sudah melihatnya basah kuyup dalam pakaian tersebut.

Hinata pun mulai membuka bajunya, dan juga pakaian dalamnya yang sudah basah karena hujan lebat, dan lalu memakai kaus lama Sasuke yang berukuran hampir dua kali lipat dari ukuran tubuhnya.

Beberapa saat setelah Hinata selesai mengganti baju, Sasuke berseru dari luar pintu,

"Kalau sudah, buka pintunya."

Dan Hinata pun segera membuka pintunya. Sasuke langsung menyerahkan sebuah _laundry bag _pada Hinata,

"Masukkan pakaianmu kesini."

Tanpa basa-basi, Hinata langsung mengangguk dan kemudian memasukkan semua pakaiannya yang basah kedalam _laundry bag_ itu. Setelah itu, Sasuke bergegas pergi sambil membawa _laundy bag _tersebut.

"K-Kau... Mau kemana?" Hinata bertanya dengan ragu.

"Mengeringkan ini." Sasuke menjawab dengan ringan. Spontan, wajah Hinata memerah. Didalam kantung itu ada pakaian dalamnya, bagaimana kalau Sasuke melihatnya?

"Bi-biar aku saja!" Hinata langsung menghampiri Sasuke dan menyodorkan tangannya, meminta Sasuke untuk menyerahkan _laundy bag _itu padanya.

"Terserah kau saja."

Sasuke menyerahkannya pada Hinata dan kemudian menunjuk ke bawah tangga, "Belok kanan, kau akan menemukan mesin pengering."

Hinata kemudian mengangguk dan mengucapkan terimakasih pada Sasuke, dan langsung berlari kecil menuruni tangga dan menaruh pakaiannya di mesin pengering. Karena sepertinya akan memakan waktu agak lama, Hinata kembali naik ke lantai dua dan menuju kamar Sasuke.

Dengan hati-hati, Hinata membuka pintunya. Namun, Sasuke tidak ada didalam kamar itu.

'Mu-mungkin... Dia sedang ke toilet...?' Batin Hinata, menyimpulkan seenaknya.

Hinata lalu berdiri sebentar di ambang pintu dan memperhatikan kamar Sasuke itu. Memang agak sedikit berantakan, ada beberapa buku yang tidak tersusun di rak buku, meja belajar yang agak berantakan, dan tirai jendela yang tidak dirapikan dengan baik. Tapi secara keseluruhan, kamar Sasuke lumayan rapi, pikir Hinata.

Setelah sekitar dua menit berdiam diri didepan pintu kamar Sasuke yang terbuka, Hinata melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke kamar yang kosong itu, dan kemudian duduk di kasur Sasuke yang rapi.

'Semoga... Uchiha-kun tidak keberatan kalau aku duduk disini...' Batinnya.

Hinata duduk, dan kembali terdiam. Ia masih merasa canggung dan segan. Ia melihat keluar jendela, hujan masih turun. Memang tidak sederas tadi, tapi Hinata sepertinya masih harus menunggu sedikit lebih lama untuk dapat pulang kerumahnya.

Lima menit berselang, Sasuke datang sambil membawa segelas minuman hangat di tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya menggenggam sekaleng jus tomat favoritnya.

'Ternyata... Dia dari dapur?' Hinata membatin dalam hatinya.

Sasuke menyodorkan minuman hangat itu kepada Hinata,

"Minumlah." Ujarnya. Nada suara Sasuke terdengar sedikit canggung. Tentu saja, sebab ini pertama kalinya dia mendapat tamu perempuan yang berkunjung ke kamarnya. Akan sangat tidak sopan jika tidak menyuguhkan sesuatu, apalagi datangnya Hinata kesini karena ada pemaksaan, pikir Sasuke.

Hinata mengangguk pelan sambil meraih gelas itu. Hinata dapat menebak bahwa gelas itu berisi susu panas. Hinata memegang gelas itu dengan kedua tangannya, membuat telapak tangannya menerima kehangatan yang sama dengan susu panas itu.

"Terimakasih... Uchiha-kun..." Ujar Hinata pelan, sambil kemudian meniup permukaan minuman berwarna putih bersih itu, berharap suhunya sedikit menurun agar ia dapat meminumnya dengan mudah.

Sasuke hanya bergumam sebentar, lalu kemudian duduk di lantai sambil bersandar pada rak bukunya, membuka kaleng jus tomatnya, dan mulai meneguknya.

Melihat Sasuke yang duduk di lantai, Hinata langsung bangkit dari posisi duduknya,

"Ma-maaf, Uchiha-kun! K-kau bisa duduk disini..." Hinata berkata dengan terburu-buru. Rasanya tidak sopan kalau tuan rumah yang harus duduk di lantai, sedangkan tamu mendapat tempat yang lebih tinggi, pikir Hinata.

"Tidak us-"

Lagi-lagi,

wajah Sasuke memerah.

Saat Hinata berdiri dari posisi duduknya, Sasuke baru sadar kalau Hinata _hanya_ memakai kaus miliknya yang kebesaran. Sepertinya Hinata melepas rok yang tadi ia pakai, karena basah tersiram hujan. Dan sekarang, kaki Hinata yang putih bersih terlihat jelas oleh Sasuke, mulai dari lima senti diatas lutut.

"...Sebentar." Ujar Sasuke pelan.

Sasuke berusaha sebisa mungkin agar nada suaranya tidak terdengar berantakan, dan dia sangat berikeras agar wajahnya tidak terlihat panik. Ia lalu berdiri, meletakkan kaleng jus tomatnya diatas mejanya dan kemudian membuka lagi lemari pakaiannya.

"A-ada apa...?" Tanya Hinata dengan lugunya. Saking tidak pekanya, sehingga ia tidak sadar bahwa penampilannya yang hanya memakai selembar kaus kebesaran itu sangat 'berbahaya'.

"Jangan bertanya." Sasuke mengaduk isi lemarinya. Sasuke tidak dapat menemukan sesuatu yang dapat dipakai Hinata untuk menutupi kakinya yang sangat atraktif. Sasuke diam-diam murka terhadap majalah dewasa yang sempat ia lihat tadi. Seandainya tadi dia tidak melihatnya, di otaknya sekarang tidak akan terlintas hal yang aneh-aneh yang bisa membuat karakternya berubah 180 derajat.

"K-kalau mencari sesuatu, a-akan kubantu," Ujar Hinata sambil melangkah mendekat pada Sasuke.

"Jangan mendekat!" Sasuke spontan berseru pada Hinata, yang kemudian terlihat agak kaget karena suara Sasuke terdengar agak menyeramkan. Sebenarnya Sasuke berseru demikian karena ia panik.

Biar bagaimanapun, Sasuke itu seorang laki-laki. Lebih spesifik, remaja laki-laki. Cowok mana yang tidak bereaksi kalau melihat seorang cewek yang begitu atraktif yang berpenampilan atraktif pula? Kalau Hinata mendekat, Sasuke justru akan semakin kalang kabut.

Tapi sialnya, karena kaget, gelas yang ada di tangan Hinata sedikit terguncang, sehingga susu panas itu tumpah seperempatnya ke lantai.

Dan sekarang, justru Hinata yang panik.

"Ma-ma-maaf! Maaf, Uchiha-kun! A-akan kubersihkan...!" Hinata berkata panik sambil meletakkan gelas berisi susu panas tersebut diatas meja. Lalu Hinata mengambil tisu yang ada diatas meja tersebut, kemudian menaruh lututnya di lantai dan mengelap tumpahan susu itu dengan panik.

Sasuke lalu melihat kearah Hinata yang sedang mengelap tumpahan susu di lantai. Susu yang tumpah cukup banyak, dan Sasuke tidak mau kalau lantai kamarnya lengket. Ia pun mengambil tisu dan membungkuk, hendak membantu Hinata mengelap tumpahan itu.

Dan...

Mata Sasuke, lagi-lagi menangkap objek yang membuatnya... kalang kabut.

Kaus yang longgar di badan Hinata itu, menggantung di lehernya saat ia membungkuk. Otomatis, Sasuke dapat melihat 'sesuatu' yang terdapat dibawah kaus itu.

Ya, dada. Sesuatu yang menjadi kelemahan kaum laki-laki.

Dan buruknya... Hinata tidak memakai pakaian dalam saat ini.

Sasuke terpaku, entah kenapa tidak dapat memalingkan matanya dari Hinata.

Dan lebih buruknya lagi, Hinata adalah seorang yang amat sangat tidak peka. Dia bahkan tidak sadar bahwa belahan dadanya dapat terlihat dengan jelas saat ini!

Sasuke tiba-tiba teringat, saat mengayuh sepeda tadi, dia merasakan ada benda lembut yang menempel pada punggungnya. Jangan-jangan, benda itu adalah...

'Berhenti melihat itu, baka!' Pikiran Sasuke berkecamuk, dia tahu dia tidak boleh melihat 'itu'. Sasuke lalu, untuk yang kesekian kalinya, meninju mukanya. Hukuman untuk dirinya sendiri, yang dilakukan dengan sekuat tenaga.

Namun, otak mesum Sasuke terus saja berulah. Bayangan di pikirannya tidak dapat dilenyapkan.

Apa boleh buat, Sasuke harus menyuruh Hinata duduk manis di ujung kasurnya. Kalau Hinata duduk diam, kecil kemungkinan Sasuke akan melihat hal-hal yang akan membayangi pikirannya, kan?

"Biar aku yang membersihkannya!" Sasuke berseru pada Hinata, untuk yang kesekian kalinya pula. Hinata langsung menghentikan gerakannya sesaat.

"Ke-kenapa...?" Tanya Hinata dengan polosnya.

Hinata tidak tahu bahwa ketidakpekaannya justru membawa malapetaka bagi Sasuke.

"Tidak usah bertanya, baka!" Ujar Sasuke. Hinata pun langsung bangkit dari posisinya, karena mendengar nada suara Sasuke meninggi.

"Ma-maaf..." Hinata menarik ujung kausnya, sambil menundukkan kepalanya. 'A-apa Uchiha-kun marah...?' Batinnya.

Saat Hinata menarik ujung kaus yang ia pakai, kausnya justru terlihat makin ketat dibagian dadanya. Dan entah mengapa, mata Sasuke selalu menangkap pemandangan-pemandangan seperti ini.

"Kau duduk saja disa-"

Nasib buruk kembali menimpa Sasuke. Saat akan menyuruh Hinata untuk duduk di ujung kasur, Sasuke tanpa sengaja menginjak genangan susu yang belum sempat dibersihkan seluruhnya.

Karena panik, dia tidak memperhatikan genangan susu itu.

Kaki Sasuke pun terpeleset, dan...

_BRUK_

"U-Uchiha-kun...?"

Sasuke dapat mendengar Hinata menyebutkan namanya, terdengar dekat sekali.

Tunggu, terdengar dekat? Dan kenapa... Rasanya lembut?

Sasuke dapat merasakan bahwa sekarang dia sedang menimpa kasurnya.

Sebentar, apa benar yang dia timpa sekarang itu kasur? Sasuke lalu mengangkat badannya, tanpa mengubah posisinya. Dan sekali lagi, wajah Sasuke memerah...

Menyadari bahwa bukanlah kasur yang ia timpa, melainkan Hinata Hyuuga,

yang jatuh bersamanya keatas kasur.

_BRAK!_

"Sasuke! Kenapa daritadi kau berisik seka-"

Itachi membanting pintu kamar Sasuke, dan langsung terpaku begitu melihat adiknya...

Bersama seorang perempuan yang hanya memakai selembar kaus,

Dan posisi mereka berdua... Cukup kontroversial.

Mereka bertiga terpaku. Terutama Hinata, wajahnya sangat merah sehingga tidak dapat dibedakan dengan warna jus tomat yang tadi diminum Sasuke.

Suasana benar-benar hening. Hujan yang tadi turun sudah berhenti seluruhnya. Yang terdengar sekarang hanyalah suara tetesan hujan yang mengalir dari dari tempat-tempat tinggi.

Sasuke dan Hinata tidak sadar, bahwa hujan sudah berhenti turun. Dan keributkan mereka sedari tadi, terdengar hingga ke kamar Itachi yang memang tidak jauh dari kamar Sasuke.

"A... A-Aku akan pulang...!" Ujar Hinata panik, disela-sela keheningan.

Dia langsung bangkit dari posisinya tadi, yakni dibawah tubuh Sasuke.

"Te-te-terima kasih atas semuanya... U-Uchiha-kun..."

Hinata langsung bergegas dengan paniknya, tanpa sempat menatap wajah Sasuke, ataupun Itachi yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Hinata melewati mereka begitu saja. Wajahnya benar-benar merah sekarang, dia sangat kaget karena tiba-tiba Sasuke menimpa jatuh badannya keatas kasur.

Dari kamar Sasuke, dapat terdengar gemuruh langkah kaki Hinata menuruni tangga, lalu berlari ke pintu depan dan suara Hinata membuka serta menutup pintu itu pun terdengar.

Sasuke masih terdiam, sementara Itachi berjalan masuk ke kamar Sasuke, dan menghampiri adiknya itu.

"Hei, Sasuke," Ujar Itachi pelan.

Sasuke tetap diam. Dia tidak ingin Itachi melihat wajahnya yang masih memerah.

"Maaf mengganggumu tadi. Tapi...

Ternyata kau hebat juga."

Itachi mengatakan hal yang tidak diduga oleh Sasuke. Sasuke pun langsung bertanya dengan nada suara yang penuh emosi,

"Hebat apanya, baka!"

"Maksudku..." Itachi berkata sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke,

"Aku bahkan belum pernah menyerang seorang perempuan, apalagi di kamarku sendiri."

Sasuke lalu terdiam beberapa saat,

urat tanda kemarahan muncul dikeningnya.

Dan dengan sekuat tenaga, Sasuke berteriak pada Itachi,

"Keluar kau dari kamarku!"

Itachi hanya senyum-senyum melihat Sasuke. Dia masih berpikir bahwa tadi adiknya itu benar-benar akan melakukan 'sesuatu', yang merupakan satu langkah menuju kedewasaan.

"Baiklah, aku keluar." Ujar Itachi sambil tersenyum, lalu menutup pintu kamar Sasuke dengan perlahan.

Satu hari yang benar-benar diluar dugaan bagi Sasuke. Dan benar-benar membuat pikirannya terkuras. Sasuke yang masih terbawa emosi pun berniat untuk tidur saja hingga hari yang penuh dengan hiruk pikuk ini berakhir.

Sasuke lalu melihat kearah kasurnya yang berantakan, benar-benar berantakan. Mungkin karena insiden tadi, saat Sasuke dan Hinata terjatuh ke kasur itu bersama-sama.

Sasuke berusaha melupakan apa yang terjadi padanya hari ini, dan lalu memegang ujung seprai kasurnya yang berantakan, sambil membatin dalam hatinya,

'Mulai saat ini, aku akan selalu membereskan kasurku sendiri.'

_End_

* * *

_A/N: MAAF ATAS KETIDAKJELASAN CERITA INI -_-_

_Jadi, selesailah hari Sasuke yang penuh hiruk pikuk.  
_

_Dan sepertinya, akan ada side story dari fic ini, untuk menyelesaikan hal yang belum terselesaikan (?)  
_

_Terimakasih sudah membaca!  
_


End file.
